


Reanimation

by chan



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Boy Squad, Girl Squad - Freeform, M/M, Not very apocalyptic tho, Romance, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chan/pseuds/chan
Summary: The zombie outbreak that occurred decades ago has changed the fabric of daily life and Isak can't seem to just be left alone to play Fifa in peace.Tags will be updated as the story goes along.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Instead of sleeping I decided I would finally post this since it's been sitting in my computer for almost two years now. I'm not sure where this story is going to go, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. I'll make sure to update tags as it progresses. Nothing will be too gory though, so don't expect a bloody apocalyptic tale. Thanks for reading!

“Okay. Now, line it up to your eye and….” BANG! The sounds zips through Isak’s eardrums and vibrates through his stomach. “pull the trigger.” Chris says with a smirk.

Isak watches the figure stagger backwards in shock, stumble around for a couple of minutes and fall into the grass with an odd grunt, which sort of sounds like a squeak mixed with a yelp. His friend lets out a small chuckle before turning his attention to the rifle in his hands, cleaning it with the edge of his shirt.

From their perch on top of his Chris’s car, Isak can only see the grass blades as one big ocean of sandy-green, shifting silently in the slight breeze. A shiver runs up his spine, signifying that the nighttime chill has begun to set in with the last moments of sunlight. Aside from the crickets, the hushed whispers of the trees in the wind, and the hip-hop station softly singing from the radio, the field is quiet.

“About ten more minutes and then I’ve gotta get going.” Chris says, his face lit up by his phone as he thumbs through his text messages. “It’s Iben again. She keeps complaining that I’m not romantic enough, nevermind that I bought her McDonalds the other day.”

Isak doesn’t dignify Chris’s statement with anything other than an eye roll. It figures he would be dragged out here for quote “man lessons” only to be ditched halfway through. 

All Isak wanted to do was isolate himself in his room with Fifa and chips, but Chris has some sort of teacher-prodigy complex. Ever since he partnered with Isak to avenge Jonas and the Penetrators from the Yakuza’s tyranny he believes that he is Isak’s ‘mentor’. He insists on teaching him the ‘trades of a real man’ or some shit. If you ask Isak though, he can’t seem to find how sitting on top of a car in the bitter cold, whining about your girlfriend, is anything akin to manliness.

“Oh, looks like we got another one.” Chris says, nudging Isak again and pointing at the dark shadow in the distance.

Why do they always come here? Isak thinks in irritation, watching as the broken form limps his way through the field, grunting occasionally as if in constant pain. Beside him, Chris cocks his gun. He raises it to his light brown eyes and focuses on the thing as it moves in and out of the tree line in the distance. He carefully centers his target and turns off the safety. 

The creature has stopped walking. His head turns left and right, as if trying to orient himself. His gangly limbs are raised in preparation for...something.

Chris has his gun ready, all he needs is the right moment. He leans forward a bit, just to make sure his core is steady so that his gun won’t whip on the recoil. Just as he settles himself into the perfect position, the heel of his shoe makes a small creak against the hood.

The creatures whips his head towards the sound like a frightened deer. Almost immediately, Its foggy eyes center on Isak, more alert than they would ever appear. And Isak swears that it can see everything, the rise and fall of his chest, the way his nostrils flare a bit with every breath, and how his muscles quiver in the chilly air; Despite being the hunter, Isak feels completely exposed. A shock of heat rips down his spine as the creature’s eyes connect with his. Somehow this thing seems familiar. Behind the cataracts that cloud his eyes, the monster is alive, is conscious. And Isak can feel it. It begins to take a hesitant step towards them and-BANG!

The bullet hits him square in the head and the creature falls back, dead. Isak blinks away the odd sensation of loss in his stomach.

Beside him, Chris absentmindedly begins to reload his gun and hums to the song currently playing. A shiver runs through Isak as the breeze picks up again. 

As Chris cocks the gun again his phone erupts. “Ugh, Iben…” He groans, answering the call with a cocky “Can’t keep your panties on?”

Isak can’t make out clear words, but by the way Chris flinches back from the receiver, he can tell Iben is on another rant. 

“Babe it wasn’t like that…”Chris says placantly. “I barely even kissed her…”

Isak decides to tune out whatever bullshit excuse he delivers after that. Why Iben continues to date him after all the times he fucked her over is beyond him, but Isak guesses it might be because no one else is masochistic enough to deal with his ego.

Looking back out over the field, he can’t make out the corpse anymore. The grass, which had been copper in the day’s last sunlight now appears as a sea of murky blue. It’d be so easy to get lost.

“Yeah, yeah, alright. See ya soon.” Chris hangs up the phone and pointedly hops off the hood.

“Time to go padawan.” He says, opening the car door.

“How many times have I told you not to call me that.” Isaks groans, following Chris’s actions.  
***  
Isak only knows what public school will teach him.

Around 20-30 years ago a virus broke out, infecting people with strange symptoms: Prader-Willi syndrome, fever, sleep apnea, paralysis, mood swings, necrosis, leprosy, the whole nine yards. At first the media didn’t pay attention to it, claiming that it was a “third-world country disease” that could never breach the safety and wealth of metropolitan Norway. But within a couple of months, over 500 cases were reported of these strange symptoms happening in rapid succession and suddenly there were a million things to avoid. First it was packaged meat, then fertilizer, then the chemicals in laundry detergent, then certain shampoos, until eventually it was just other people. 

Within a few years scientist finally had a term for the infected: “lazarus victims”, but if you weren’t an arrogant know-it-all, you called them what they were: Zombies. School and media likes to impose the narrative that the “lazarus victims” have been humanely captured and detained. That the outbreak has been controlled and all existing victims have been removed for public safety; And that there is no way anyone around here can be infected, much less spot someone who has been.

What a load of shit. Everyone knows that the zombies were just sanctioned to the run down parts of town, where the only other inhabitants are either homeless or have a drug addiction. Furthermore, there is nothing stopping the zombies from entering the city other than a chain link fence. Therefore certain groups, namely those consisting of overconfident teenagers, doped up on bravado and whatever else they can get their hands on, have taken to protecting the streets the only way they know how. Beating anyone they deem suspicious up.

Which is why Chris has suddenly taken to teaching Isak all about the wonders of firearms. So that he can be the Penetrator’s new recruit and “kick all types of ass.” If you ask Jonas though, he’s “enlisting Isak in another gang created by the patriarch, which only condones violence and capitalism for sport and…” so on and so forth. After a while the anti-system rants tend to blur together as background noise.

Isak wouldn’t be able to explain why he hangs out with Chris, other than the fact that hanging out with him allows the real world to quiet down to background noise. Then again, maybe Isak is also a masochist.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read and liked it! This chapter is kind of short, but as the plot develops I hope to make them a little longer.

The apartment is empty by the time Isak gets home, which means that Eskild must either still be at work or hooking up at some bar. More importantly, it means Isak can sneak some of Eskild’s food and not have bread and day-off cheese for dinner. Almost giddily, he heads to the kitchen and promptly opens the kitchen cupboard. Only the shelf is...empty?

It’s then that Isak hears the faint sound of someone singing. Or, should he say belting.

“Eskild? Nora? Linn?” He calls out from the kitchen, only to be met with no response.

“From the day we arrived on the planet...and blinking, step into the sun…” Cautiously, he walks further into the apartment, following the noise right to Eskild’s bedroom door.  
Isak knocks and calls out “Eskild?” but receives no answer from the other side. “Eskild?!” he knocks again.

With an eye-roll and a groan he opens the door,

“It’s the circle of life!”,

Only to immediately slam it shut when the sight of Eskild’s junk being deepthroated is irreparably burned into this vision. “Sorry! Sorry! Sorry” He shouts, mentally trying to purge the image from his mind.

He quickly runs back into the kitchen and buries his head in the fridge. It’s a few minutes blankly staring at orange juice before Isak hears footsteps.

“Will you lock up tonight?” Eskild calls cooly by the kitchen door, shirtless and wearing loose basketball shorts, which do very little to conceal his half-hard dick.

Don’t stare at it. Isak shouts to himself, his face is neon red.

“Um, sure...yeah.” He stutters out, eyes concentrating on condensation sliding down the bottle of orange juice.

Eskilds lets out an amused chuckle before walking over and patting Isak hard on the shoulders. “You’re so cute.” He says mockingly.

Isak rolls his eyes in exasperation, closes the fridge, and heads to get dressed for outside.

Ever since the case of Anna Johansen, in which a thirteen-year-old girl had gotten drunk and left her house at three am, only to be bitten by what most people have described as a dog, but what she insisted was a “flesh-eating monster” a city-wide curfew has been established. At precisely 21:30 all inhabitants must lock up their homes and refrain from going outside unless accompanied by either a police officer or one of the neighborhood night-watch volunteers. Unfortunately for most russ-groups, this has made partying an intense operation. More unfortunate for Isak, Eskild typically assigns him this duty, since “he’s not paying rent and should prove himself useful somehow.”

The locking system in itself is fairly straightforward. The fence in the backyard is equipped with a number pad and a special key which, when activated, turn on a motion sensor and raise the gate a few feet higher so that the barbed wire placed on top is over six feet-that part was especially important after Anna described her attacker as having “jumped over a wall out of nowhere.” Somehow she still maintains that it was never an animal.- The only trick to the gate is that there are three posts that have to be inserted into the ground so that, when raised, the system won’t fall over by brute force or inclement weather. What’s worse is that the posts themselves are a fucking bitch to push down.

Isak grunts hard as he forces the heel of his foot downwards on the posts’ foothold, willing it to drive into the ground.

“Fy faen, Eskild.” he mutters with a ragged breath. His calves are on fire.

“Need help?” A voice says from behind him.

Turning, Isak is met with the silhouette of a tall stranger, backlit by the porch light. Their features are undefinable in the dark, but they don’t seem intimidating…

“Uh, sure. Thanks” Isak says, stepping aside while the stranger kneels next to the posts.

It’s from this position, wherein the light falls directly on the man’s face and upper torso, and Isak notices just how wide the man’s shoulders are. His skin, while slightly pink from the chilly wind, looks smooth and his hair looks soft.

“There’s a trick to these things, you know.” The man says, deftly reaching his hand around the post to unhinge one of the screws in the post. As he does this he unconsciously bites his lower lip between his teeth and isn’t that a sight.

Isak can’t help but wonder if his lips are as pillowy and plush as they look. He wonders what they taste like and if he bit them would they turn as beautifully red as they are now?

“Ah, there we go.” Hot-guy says, pulling out the screw and watching the pole drop in a swift motion “Think you can do that?” He says, meeting Isak with a teasing grin.

And damn. Those eyes. The color of an afternoon sky, bright blue.

Isak could drown in his eyes…

Get it together!

Snapping back to earth, Isak shakes his head and furrows his brows, like he’s really considering what hot-guy just said. “Uh, yeah...it’s just the screw?” He ends sounding unsure.

Hot-guy chuckles at this, and the sound physically tugs at Isak’s gut like a fishing line. “Yeah, basically.” His smile is so easy and kind.

Isak nods, “Well, thanks.”

“No problem….”

“Isak,” Isak says, holding his hand out for a shake, like the normal-chill-guy he is.

“Even.” Even replies, shaking his hand and then leaving it there in Isak’s palm, filling it with warmth.

“Do you mind helping me up?” And it’s then Isak remembers that Even is currently kneeling on the ground, his head at an equal level with Isak’s belt buckle.

“Uh, yeah, yeah of course,” Isak says quickly, pulling Even up from the dirt as he lets out another delightful chuckle.

Once Even is fully standing, Isak realizes how tall he is. Tall enough to climb the stupid fence with one jump. Tall enough that Isak could so easily rest his head in the dip of his clavicle and fall asleep with his long arms enclosed around him; his entire person wrapped in the scent of coffee and pine. For fuck sakes, Isak! You just met him, can you keep it together for one second?

With an awkward laugh, Isak takes his hand out of Even’s and shoves it in his coat-pocket. Even simply stares at him amused.

“Are-are you new?” Isak asks, trying to ignore how hot his cheeks suddenly feel. “To the building?”

“Oh yeah, just moved in a month ago. Apartment 9”

“Oh! That’s right under us! Me and my roommates live in 12”

“So I’ll be seeing you a lot I hope.” Even says, flashing a smile and making direct eye contact.

“Um...yeah, definitely.” Isak’s breath has sure to have stalled.

“Great.” Even says so quietly, as if the news was a personal relief.

The two go quiet, letting the sounds of the crickets fill the void of silence. The night, which usually feels foreboding and frigid when Isak is out here alone, now feels peaceful and brimming with life.

“Well, I should get going back in.” Even says taking a step towards Isak. “It was nice to meet you, Isak.” He says with a pat on the shoulder.

“You too, Even.”

And just like that Even heads inside. Leaving Isak to realize he still has four more posts to do and he wasn’t watching Even’s tutorial.

“Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it so far!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and sorry for any typos or grammar mistakes. Feel free to like or comment!


End file.
